Because LED lamps possess advantages of energy saving, high efficiency, environmental protection and long life, they have been widely adopted in the lighting field. For LED lamps used as an energy-saving green light source, a problem of heat dissipation of high-power LED lamps becomes more and more important. Overheating will result in attenuation of lighting efficiency. If waste heat from working high-power LED lamps cannot be effectively dissipated, then the life of LED lamps will be directly negatively affected. As a result, in recent years, solution of the problem of heat dissipation of high-power LED lamps is an important issue for the industry.